


Stolen Kisses

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Every relationship has different types of kisses.





	Stolen Kisses

Their first kiss had been an accident. If one wished to argue as such, their first kiss hadn’t even been real.

Their second kiss had been in the heat of the moment, tasting of desperation and a flicker of hope. But it was still secret, an unspoken promise held between the two mages, with the other members of the Inquisition none the wiser.

In truth, Elera wished to keep it that way for a long while yet. She liked having such small moments with Solas. Their shared kisses were memories the Inquisitor hoarded and treasured deeply. Such small moments were their secret to keep, something kept away from the rest of the Inquisition and from the prying nobles that flocked to Skyhold daily. She knew that someone would learn about it at some point, but she wanted to delay the inevitable as much as possible. So Elera and Solas had to steal their kisses in between their own duties.

A small peck on the cheek when bent over a map to study their surroundings.

Lips brushed against the knuckles when they were able to take leave of their campsite.

A heated nip on the neck after a strenuous battle when they were certain no one else was looking, bodies pressed up against a tree trunk and his long fingers entwined in her hair.

A tender whisper followed by an equally tender kiss at the temple when she came to visit his rotunda.

His lips pressed against her brow as she drifted to sleep beside him, exhaustion catching up to her whilst in the middle of discussing magical theory together.

A long kiss in the garden at midnight, with the moon and stars their only company, basking the lovers in silver light.

Eventually the others would know. But for now, Elera was happy to have only these stolen moments.


End file.
